Rapunzel's Magic Hair
"Mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power." Rapunzel explaining her hair's magical properties to Flynn Rapunzel's magic hair plays an extremely important and crucial part in the plot of Disney's Tangled. Rapunzel's hair is what makes her special, glowing bright gold when she sings a special song known as "Healing Incantation". It is known to have the ability to heal the sick and wounded as well as return those who have died to life. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, it is stated that the hair gets its power from a magic golden flower. This magic golden flower is used to heal the sick pregnant queen of Corona, who gives birth to Rapunzel. Cells from the flower are passed into Rapunzel, making her hair glow and heal the sick just like the flower did. Mother Gothel, an evil old woman, who finds the flower before the Queen does, uses it to make herself young and beautiful. It is said she has been using it for hundreds of years. When the queen uses it, Mother Gothel wants to get it back, so she breaks into the palace and cuts off a lock of Rapunzel's hair to keep for herself. However, the lock turns brown and loses its power. So she kidnaps baby Rapunzel to use the magic hair for herself. She raises Rapunzel as her own, deep with in a forest, in a hidden tower and will not let her leave the tower. During Rapunzel's journey with a thief named Flynn Rider, Rapunzel's magical hair used many times. Rapunzel used her magic hair as lighting to escape from the dark water and sing the "Healing Incantation" to heal Flynn's injury. At the end of the film, her hair is cut off, leaving it in a dark brown-colored pixie cut. Appearance Rapunzel's golden hair is bright gold, and about seventy feet long. When cut, it turns brown. In the movie, when Rapunzel reaches the kingdom, four girls braid her hair with flowers. In Merchandise On Rapunzel dolls, her hair is long and blonde again, not short and brown like it is at the end of the movie. Some dolls have her hair braided with flowers, and other just long and blonde. There is only one doll that has been seen with short brown hair. In pictures, Rapunzel's hair is again, long and blond. At Disney Parks At the Disney Parks, Rapunzel has her hair long and blond, braided with flowers. Many guests that have watched her movie ask Rapunzel during meet and greets why her hair is long and blonde again after she had cut it in the movie. Rapunzel apparently answers with things like "I had enough magic in my tears to grow my hair nice and long again''.''" She says this because at the end of the film, after her hair is cut, Rapunzel finds that she also has magic tears. Gallery Hair.Piece.Rapunzel.jpg|Mother Gothel holds Rapunzel's hair. Hair.Gothel.Cut.png|Mother Gothel cuts Rapunzel's hair. Tangled.Underwater.png|Rapunzel uses her shining hair to find the path so they could get out of the underwater tunnel. Rapunzel's magical hair.PNG Rapunzel's magical hair1.PNG|Rapunzel singing for Mother Gothel Rapunzel's magical hair2.PNG|Flynn surprised seeing Rapunzel's hair glowing Rapunzel's magical hair3.PNG Rapunzel's magical hair4.PNG|Rapunzel's hair healing Flynn's cut Rapunzel's magical hair5.PNG Rapunzel's magical hair7.PNG 336px-Rapunzel Card.jpeg|Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom card Rapunzel's Magic Hair23.jpg rapunzel's hair.jpg Category:Objects Category:Tangled Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney INFINITY